Hetalia OneShot: RoChuJapanXTaiwanhungarian ver
by AmaYAOI
Summary: Hát, alkottunk barátnőmmel :D  Ez a magyar verzió, de ha lesz időm lefordítom angolra is :     Sorry, this is Hungarian, but I'll try to translate it to English, too


**Hetalia OneShot –JapanXTaiwan & RussiaXChina**

Oroszországban járunk. Két lovas vág át éppen a hóval borított mezőn, név szerint China és Taiwan. Ügetésből lépésbe váltottak, majd megálltak. China a távolba meredt, majd megszólalt:

-Ott, mintha két másik lovast is látnék, aru~!-mondta, majd folytatta-Fogd a lovat, nem úgy néznek ki, mint akik meg akarnak állni, aru~!

-Rendben!-felelte Taiwan. Ahogy a másik kettő egyre közeledett, kiderült, hogy China-nak igaza volt. Az egyik teljes iramban galoppozott el közöttük, míg a másik – konkrétan Russia – nevetve állt meg mellettük. Mind a már messze járó lovas után néztek.

-Ez…Ki volt, aru~?-kérdezte China értetlenkedve.

-Úgy hiszem, Japan lehetett….-felelte Taiwan, mire Russia mosolyogva ennyit mondott:

-Da, ő volt az.

Az említett hátasa hirtelen visszafordult, majd a három ország előtt lefékezett, Japan meglepetésére. Ő ugyanis a ló feje felett átrepülve a hóban landolt.

-Én erre a lóra többet nem ülök fel!-jelentette ki Japan, miközben feltápászkodott.

-De akkor nehezen fogsz bárhová is eljutni, da?-mosolygott továbbra is Russia. Eközben China –aki megfékezte a lovas nélküli jószágot- észrevette, hogy Taiwan meglepve, mégis szeretettel nézett Japan-ra. Elmosolyodott, majd így szólt:

-Aiyah, bizonyára nem okoz majd gondot, ha Taiwan-hoz felül, aru~. Igazam van, Taiwan, aru~?-nézett rá a lányra, mire az enyhén elpirulva így válaszolt:

-Hogy? H-hát persze, hogy nem…-mosolyodott el végül.

-Egyébként, mi járatban vagytok errefelé?-kérdezte Russia China-ra tekintve.

-Őt kérdezd, ne engem, aru~-mutatott Taiwan-ra, mire ő magyarázkodni kezdett:

-Hát, szóval az úgy volt, hogy sátorozzunk, de se nálam, se China-nál nem volt jó. Így azt találtam ki, hogy jöjjünk ide. De azzal nem számoltam, hogy itt ilyen hideg lesz…És ezért indultunk el, mert este megfagytunk a sátorban és ezért akartunk keresni egy szállást.

-Akkor gyertek el hozzám, da?-ajánlkozott Russia, mire a többiek rábólintottak.

Nem sokkal később megérkeztek Russia rezidenciájára, ahol China és Taiwan berontva az egyik szobába, a kandalló elé telepedtek le. A házigazda mindenkinek hozott takarót, majd letelepedett a másik kettő mellé, Japan pedig elfoglalta az egyik fotelt. Russia elővett egy üveg vodkát, és azzal kínálta vendégeit. Taiwan nyúlt volna érte, de China finoman rácsapott a kezére, mivel tudta, milyen hatásai vannak.

-Inkább egy forrócsokit kérnénk, aru~!

Russia felkelt és a konyhába ment, ahonnan pár perccel később 3 bögrével tért vissza. Mindenkinek adott egyet-egyet, majd visszaült a helyére. China felfigyelt arra, hogy Japan külön ült tőlük, ezért rámosolygott:

-Aiyah, Japan, gyere te is ide, aru~!-hívta, mire a szólított felállt, és odaült Taiwan mellé, aki eközben Russia-hoz fordult:

-Téényleg, és mi hol fogunk aludni?

-Már megoldottam, da? Te fogsz Japan-nal aludni, én pedig China-val-mosolygott a kérdezett.

China felfigyelt az 'aludni' szóra és a lányhoz fordult:

-Hogyan fogunk aludni, aru~? Vagy hol, aru~?

-Háát…Én alszom Japan-nal, te meg Russia-val…-felelte Taiwan, mire a kérdező szemei tágra nyíltak:

-Aiyah….Akkor holnap keressetek a temetőben., mert nem fogom túlélni, aru~…-mondta, majd a lány értetlenkedő tekintetét látva suttogva folytatta-Te nem érzed a vodkaszagot, aru~?-kérdezte, mire a másik alig észrevehetően Russia-hoz hajolt és megszagolta, majd bólintott. China folytatta-Hidd el, ha én túlélem az éjjelt, akkor az csoda lesz, aru~…-sóhajtott fel.

Nem sokkal ezt követően a két újonnan érkező bepakolt a nekik kijelölt szobákba. China még odament Taiwan-hoz:

-Akkor holnap délelőtt folytatjuk a tanulást, oké, aru~?-kérdezte, mire a lány bólintott. Ám nem tudtak tovább csevegni, mert a KISSÉ ittas Russia felkapta China-t a vállára és vitte magával. Taiwan már csak annyit hallott, ahogy az „áldozat" kiabál Russia-val. Ezután bement a szobába, és Japan-nal lefeküdtek aludni.

Másnap reggel Taiwan kialudtan sétált ki a konyhába, ahol China éppen az ablakon bámult kifelé.

-Jó reggelt, China-bátyus!-köszönt neki vidáman, ám megrettent, mikor az visszanézett rá. Ennek oka az volt, hogy China leginkább egy élőhalottra emlékeztetett. Vagy egy szellemre…Jó kérdés…Mindenesetre nem festett jól.

-Jó reggelt…Aru~…-köszönt a másik.

-M-mi történt…China-bátyus?-kérdezte ijedten a lány, mire a srác a vállaira tette a kezét.

-Aiyah…Taiwan, én megmondtam, aru~….Csoda, hogy még élek, aru~….Most egy jó ideig nem fogok tudni ülni, aru~….Egész éjjel…Érted, aru~? Egész éjen át tartó menet, aru~!-bámult rá vérben forgó szemekkel. A lány teljesen ledöbbent, majd kis híján elájulva elkezdett hátradőlni. Valószínűleg a földön végezte volna, ha éppen nem abban a pillanatban lép be Japan, és ugrik oda időben, hogy elkapja.

-Kérlek…Vidd a szobájába, aru~…De maradj is ott vele, mert most valószínűleg ápolásra van szüksége,aru~-mondta neki China, majd Japan teljesítette is ezt, annak ellenére, hogy nem tudta, mi történt. _Talán jobb is, hogy nem tudom,_ gondolta. Bekísérte, majd lefektette az ágyra a lányt, China pedig lassan kiment az istállókba és előkészítette az egyik lovat.

Eközben Japan egy ideig figyelte Taiwan-t, majd megszólalt:

-Neked egyébként nem lovagló leckéd lenne China-val?-kérdezte.

A lány abban a pillanatban felpattant az ágyról, és fejvesztve kezdte keresni a lovagló ruháját, mire Japan ismét megszólalt:

-Ezt keresed?-kérdezte-Még tegnap este kikészítetted.

-Ja, igen tényleg, köszönöm-felelte Taiwan, majd berohant a fürdőszobába átöltözni. Mikor kilépett, Japan csodálkozó-gyönyörködő tekintettel nézett rá. _Istenem, de gyönyörű ez a lány, _gondolta. A lány, mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón, még odaszólt neki:

-Ha gondolod, kijöhetsz megnézni!-mosolygott a srácra, azzal el is indult az istállókhoz. Ott China a már felszerelt lóval várta, majd együtt elindultak a karámba.

-Futószárazás lesz, hogy biztosítsuk az ülésed, aru~… Már ha nem gond, aru~…-próbált meg az arcára erőltetni egy mosolyt a srác. Alig hogy elkezdték az órát, Japan egy tőlük alig látható helyről figyelte és hallgatta őket.

-Aiyah, Taiwan…És mi van Japan-nal, aru~?-kérdezte vidáman China, mire a lány hirtelen megingott egy kicsit, és belekapaszkodott a ló sörényébe.

-E-ezt hogy érted?-kérdezett vissza elpirulva a lány, mire China röviden összefoglalta neki, hogy úgy látta, eléggé összebarátkoztak ők ketten.

-Hát…Tudod, mikor vele vagyok…Úgy érzem, mintha pillangók lennének a gyomromban és a szívem hevesen ver… És nem akarok nélküle tölteni egy pillanatot sem…De nem tudom, mi ez, mert még soha nem éreztem ehhez foghatót…-jegyezte meg kicsit félénken a lány, ezzel nem kis meglepetést váltva ki Japan-ból, aki mindezt hallotta. China azonban csak mosolygott és ennyit fűzött hozzá:

-Ez a szerelem, aru~…De te még jobban jártál, mint én, aru~…-nevetett zavartan.

-Ezt hogy érted?- kérdezte Taiwan.

-Aiyah, hisz látod, aru~…Nekem egy vodkavedelő orosz jutott, aru~…Jó, tényleg szeretem, de néha eléggé….Hogy is mondjam, aru~…Töltésen van, és hát olyankor...Ez történik, nem ülök le egy hamar, aru~…-nevetett China-Neked viszont ott van Japan, aru~…Kell tovább magyaráznom, aru~? –mosolygott, mire a lány csak félénken bólintott. Japan lassan vissza sétált a házba, mert tudta, nemsokára vége az órának. Mikor mindennel megvoltak, besétáltak a házba.

Nem sokkal később neki láttak az ebédnek, és amikor a desszerthez értek, Taiwan csak kotorgatta az ételt.

-Aiyah, mi a baj Taiwan? Úgy tudom, ez a kedvenced, aru~-szólalt meg China.

-Jaj semmi, csak gondolkozok…Mit szólnátok hozzá, ha délután, rendeznénk egy hó csatát?-mosolygott csillogó szemekkel. A többiek vidáman rábólintottak az ötletre, de Japan még a szokottnál is csendesebb volt. Taiwan kérdőn nézett rá:

-Mi a baj, talán nem tetszik?-kérdezte aggódva, mire Japan megrázta a fejét:

-Nem…Nem arról van szó, nagyon jó ötlet-felelte.

-Remek!-kiáltott fel vidáman Taiwan, majd gyorsan befejezték az ebédet-2-kor a főbejáratnál találkozunk-mondta, azzal felrohant a szobába. Nem sokkal később Japan is követte, Taiwan ekkor már nagyban készülődött. Mikor a srác belépett a szobába, egy kesztyű találta telibe.

-De tudom, hogy ide tettem, itt kell lennie…-szitkozódott a lány.

-Mit keresel annyira?-kérdezte Japan.

-A párját a kesztyűmnek-felelte Taiwan.

-Erre gondolsz?-mutatta fel a rózsaszín ruhadarabot.

-Igen ez az, köszönöm!-ugrott a srác nyakába vidáman, ezzel zavarba hozva őt-Na de én most megyek, és előkészülök.

Délután 2 óra van, és már mindenki a bejáratnál van, és Taiwan-t várja. Pár percen belül meg is érkezett, egy fazékkal a kezében.

-Mivel China és Russia nincsenek olyan jó viszonyban, ezért nem szeretném ha külön csapatban lennének, mert akkor tényleg hógolyócsata lesz…Ezért én és Japan, és China meg Russia lesznek gey csapatban-mondta Taiwan. Mind két csapat negyed órát kapott, hogy felkészüljön a „csatára", ami abból állt, hogy csinálni kellet egy védőfalat, és előre le kellet gyártani a hógolyókat. Russia-szokásához híven-viccelődni próbált China-val, aki annak ellenére, hogy még mindig mérges volt rá egy kicsit, be kellet látnia, hogy mégis csak szereti őt. _Mondhatni a második felem_, gondolta, _a magasabb második felem_…A csata kezdetét vette, vidámságban-jókedvben telt el, aztán elérkezett az utolsó csapás…mindkét csapatnak márcsak 1 hógolyója maradt…Russia felkapta azt az egyett, és készen állt a támadásra. Eközben Taiwan és Japan, pont egyszerre nyúltak az utolsó „fegyverért", és megérintették egymás kezét. Mind a ketten nagyon megilletődtek, és elpirultak.

-Tessék, dobjad csak-szólt Japan kedvesen. A lány felállt, s mivel Russia épp nem figyelt, meglendítette karját, és jól telibetalálta. Ezzel a fordulattal, Taiwan és Japan lett a győztes. Taiwan odarohant az ajtóhoz a fazékért, és nekiálltak hóembert építeni. Amikor készen lettek, mindannyian gyönyörködtek munkájukban, ám Taiwan megszólalt:  
>-Ez így nem jó, nekem hiányzik róla valami…<p>

-De hát minden rajta van, aru~!...szólt China.

-Megvan!-kiáltotta a lány-a sál hiányzik! Majd végignézett mindenkin, végül odafordult Japan-hoz:

-Elkérhetem a sáladat?-kérdezte csillogó szemekkel. Japan szónélkül levette, és odaadta neki. Taiwan odafutott, és szépen a hóember nyaka köré csavarta. Miután Taiwan befejezte az utolsó simításokat, mindannyian bementek a kandallóhoz, és egy bögre forrócsokit kortyolgattak, és megbeszélték, az eddigi napot. Egyszercsak síri csönd lett…Taiwan hangosan beleszürcsölt a csokiba, aztán így szolt:

-Kitaláltam valamit!-pattant fel helyéről-Mit szólnátok ha Felelsz vagy Mersz?-et játszanánk? Mindenkinek nagyon tetszett az ötlet, noha China-nak voltak rossz előérzetei, de végülis ezeket elnyomva ő is bólintott. Így hát el is kezdték a játékot. China fogta magát, és leült Taiwan mellé, de aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott hogy neki nem is szabad leülnie, ám akkor már késő volt…hatalmas ordítás közepedte felpattant a földről. Russia, ezt egy szelíd mosollyal nyugtázta. China ezután fogta magát és inkább lehasalt a lány mellé.

-Ez is a te hibáád, aru~!-bökte oda Russia-nak, mire az mégjobban elmosolyodott.

-China-bátyus, felelsz vagy mersz?-szólalt meg Taiwan. China elgondolkozott. Ha azt mondja mer, akkor biztosan valami gonosz játék áldozatává válik…Viszint, ha felel, akkor biztosan az lesz a kérdés, hogy miért nem tud leülni. Végül felsóhajtott, majd így szolt:

-Huhh…Merek, aru~…. A lányon egy gonosz mosoly látszott megcsillanni, aztán ezt mondta:  
>-Fogd meg Russia seggét! China arcára minimális rémület és egy kevés idegesség látszott kiülni. Tudta, ha nem teszi meg, akkor a lány valami még rosszabbat talál ki büntetésnek. Nagy nehezen bólintott, majd felállt és Russia-hoz sétált, aki továbbra is csak mosolygott. China nehézkesen felemelte a kezét, majd lassan ráhelyezte Russia hátsófelére, mire az alig láthatóan megsimogatta a kezét. China fülig vörös lett, majd gyorsan visszahasalt a helyére.<p>

-Aiyah, én jövök…Russia…Felelsz vagy mersz, aru~?-vigyorgott China, már kevésbé vörösen.

-Merek, da.

-1 napig nem ihatsz vidkát, aru~!-nevetett a hosszúhajú, mire Russia ártatlanul megkérdezte:

-És ha nem teljesítem?

-Büntetés, aru~! Méghozzá… 1 hétig nem ihatsz vodkát, aru~! Russia nyeld eggyet, majd megadóan elmosolyodott:

-Akkor megpróbálom kibírni 1 napig, da?

-Japan, felelsz vagy mersz?-bökte oda vidáman Russia a kérdést.

-Felelek

-Valld be, hogy érzel Taiwan irtánt, da?

Erre a srác elpirult, és halkan csak ennyit mondott:

-Ez nem tartozik rátok…

-Taiwan, felelsz vagy mersz?-kérdezte kissé megszeppen Japan.

-Merek. Japan elgondolkozott, de nem nagyon jutott eszébe semmi jó ötlet…Nem akart volna kiszúrni Taiwan-nal…Ám ekkor China megbökte a vállát, majd súgott neki valamit. Japan ránézett:

-Ez biztos jó?-kérdezte, mire a másik csak a hüvelyujját mutatta fel, majd visszament a helyére.

-Nos…Taiwan…Adj egy puszit annak az arcára…Akibe…Szerelmes vagy…

Taiwan villámokat szóró szemmel nézett China-ra, felállt, elkezdett sétálni-közben jól fejbevágta a hosszúhajút- , majd mikor Japan-hoz ért, megpuszilta, és visszaült a helyére.

Japan teljesen elvörösödött, és elkezdett gondolkozni. Eközben a lány, China-hoz fordult:  
>-Felelsz vagy mersz?-nézett rá mérgesen. A kérdezett továbbra csak mosolyogva kezdett el újra gondolkozni. Nem választhatja a felelést, Taiwan most sokkal gonoszabb lesz mint az előbb, ezt jól tudta…Végül így szólt:<p>

-Aiyah, azt hiszem ezt hívják sarokbaszorításnak, de merek, aru~… Taiwan szeme gonoszul felcsillan.  
>-Csókold meg Russia-t!-hangzott a feladat. China-nak lassan az arcára fagyott, majd lehervadt onnan a mosoly. Kétségbeesetten nézett a lányra, de nem használt semmit.<p>

-És…Ha nem teljesítem, aru~?-kérdezte, hiába, mivel Taiwan mégjobban elvigyorodott, majd kezét ekőre hátra kezdte mozgatni saját szája elött. A srác egyből megértette, ezért inkább odafordult Russia-hoz, és ajkait az övéhez nyomta. Úgy tervezte csak egy ideig így maradnak és akkor majd úgy jó lesz, ám Russia másképp gondolta. Ő ugyanis megragadta a hosszúhajó derekát, magához szorította, nyelve pedig rövidesen China-éval játszott, amit aztán a másik is élvezni kezdett. Pár perc mulva elváltak egymástól.

-Azt hiszem akkor itt be is fejezhetnénk a játékot, aru~…-bökte ki China. Ebben a pillanatban Taiwan felállt, és kisétált a konyhába, bögréjével. Kinyitotta a hűtőt, és keresett magának valamit, amit megihat. Azután Japan is felállt, és a lány utána ment. Chinan-nak ez feltünt, és utánnuk ment. Russia bár nem tudta miért, de követte. Japan megszólat, amitől a lány nagyon megijedt, és be is vágta a fejét:

-Lehetne egy kérdésem?

-Persze-felet az ijedségtől kicsit bátortalanul Taiwan.

-Az elöbbi dolog…az…komoly volt?-kérdezte Japan kissé belepirulva.

-H-hát..i-igen, az volt…-vörösödött el a lány is.

-És…lehet még egy kérdésem?-szólalt meg pár perc után a srác. Taiwan bólintott.

-Szóval…Megcsókolhatlak?-bökte ki végül Japan.

-Meg-szólt a lány piros arcal és csillogó szemekkel. A fiú pedig odalépett hozzá, átkarolta, és megcsókolta. Aztán a lány is átkarolta. Mindezt végignézve, China elmosolydott:

-Aiyah, sikerült, aru~!-suttogta.

-Mi is csinálhatnánk, da?-mosolygott Russia, mire China füil vörös lett. A másik válaszra sem várva, lekapta, majd kezével lassan elkezdte lehúzni partnere pólóját. Ám ő gyengéden megfogta a csuklóját, ezzel jelezve, hogy ez most nem alkalmas. Russia egyből vette a jelet, így inkább karjába vette China-t, s mit sem törődve a másik kettővel, bevitte a szobájukba. Ott lefektette az ágyra, majd mosolyogva kezdte el újra vetkőztetni. A hosszúhajú tudta, nem fogja tudni megállítani, ezért inkább hagyta, s ő is elkezdte levenni Russia felsőjét, aki elkezdte csókolgatni, először a nyakán, majd egyre lejjebb haladva a melkkasán, és végül...Na de inkább térjünk vissza Taiwan-ékhoz, mivel ezt 18-on aluliak is olvashatják. Majd lesz másik történet is, ha szeretnétek, de...Na szóval! Japan meglepve nézett a hirtelen előtűnő, majd eltűnő párosra, míg Taiwan csak mosolygott.

Végül ők is úgy döntöttek, hogy felmennek a szobájukba. Ott Taiwan betámadta a fürdőszobát, és lezuhanyozott, majd Japan is hasonlóképpen tett. Aztán mindketten befeküdtek az ágyba, de Taiwan nem bírt magával, és megcsókolta Japan-t. A srác visszacsókolta, majd... Mint említettük, ezt 18 éven aluliak is olvashatják, ezért a fantáziátokra bízzuk, mi is történt. A lényeg az, hogy ez a kaland, s legfőképp az éjszaka mindkét párnak tökéletesre sikerült.


End file.
